Flawless Execution
by Dinora
Summary: Basically interactions between Shira Kuroko and her Onee-Sama. Funny, fluff, action, and my own take on it. Read:Yuri abound! Takes place between 1st and 2nd season, sometime after Kuroko gets her butt kicked by Ellis. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_HEY EVERYBODY_

_I noticed the awful lack of Kuroko Shirai fanfic on this here website and I'm here to assuage it somewhat. I don't any of the characters of A Certain Scientific Railgun (I wish I did) and this was made for Misaka/Kuroko feels._

_Enjoy! It will be multi-chapter _ aw yiss_

**Flawless Execution**

Kuroko Shirai yawned, stretched, and uttered a small moan of pleasure upon her shoulder muscles popping. She had just spent hours crouched over seemingly endless reports, writing, signing, and going over the reports in case there were mistakes. There were no none, and now, at 11 am, she was finished. It wasn't like her to spend nights in the office, but due to some recent occurrences…she was forced to. "Ayah…to think that whole situation could've been avoided…" Heaving a huge sigh she curled her fingers around the handles on her wheels and started towards her bedroom.

Some time later she arrived. Carefully, she opened the door: in her weakened state, teleportation was not an option. The room was darkened and Kuroko's eyes strained to make out shapes. One noticeable shape made her smile. Misaka Mikoto, clad in childish pajamas, lay in deep sleep on her bed. To add to the effect, moonlight softly illuminated the scene. It took all of Kuroko's might to not pounce.

"Onee-sama…" she breathed deeply, blushed, and proceeded to change into her own pajamas. If you could call them that, she smirked. Momentarily distracted, she thought about the current body of affairs. Sure, she stole Onee-Sama's underwear, groped her, watched her, and any other number of things, but she was still a member of Judgement. What with her injuries and ever-piling work, she could not afford to indulge in her…desires, as much as she would like to.

Done being dressed, she began to go towards her bed. Now here, was the tricky part. "If only I didn't have these stupid injuries", Kuroko muttered as she brought the wheelchair as close as possible to the bed. Stopping for a moment, she wondered briefly if she could use her teleportation abilities. "Surely I could…I mean, its just a few meters…"

"…Kuroko? What are you doing?"

"!"

Kuroko had almost fallen out of the chair at the sound of the sleepy inquiry. "O-O-O-Onee-sama! I thought you were asleep!" It was not the shock of the Misaka awake that made Kuroko surprised, rather, it was Misaka herself. Her brown hair, always carefully made, was in delightful disarray. Her chestnut eyes, edged with drowsiness, narrowed and gleamed brighter than ever. Her pajamas had bunched up and Kuroko could see a glimpse of her inner thighs. Sleepy Misaka was the best image to behold, seeing as she was defenseless and ever so cute.

"I…er, was preparing to go to sleep. That is all." Kuroko then begin to start getting into bed, lest her desires get the best of her. Misaka blinked and her eyes were now alert. "…haven't you been sleeping in the first place?"

"Onee-Sama does not know that I Kuroko was working hard and unfortunately had to go to sleep late."

"Working—wait, until 11 am?!"

"Yes well goodnight." Kuroko abruptly answered, wanting more than ever to get into bed. Aroused by the sight of a sleepy Misaka, added to her tiredness and the burden of work, she wanted to rest.

The sound of creaking bed springs; followed by quick, light steps, made her stop breathing. Then, she felt warm arms go underneath her own and she was soon being carried, bride style, by Misaka.

"ONEE-SAMA—"

"Shush! Do you want to wake the Dorm Mother?!"

Kuroko silenced herself and felt heat all over her face. No doubt it was as red as her underwear. Misaka, oblivious, carried and lowered her small body on the bed carefully. Then, as an added thought, Misaka had thrown the blankets over her. "Goodnight. And if you need help with those reports, just ask me. Its not like my Railgun is the ONLY interesting thing about me." Misaka smiled and went to her own bed as well.

Kuroko sighed contently. There were many wonderful things about Misaka that Kuroko loved besides her electrical esper abilities.

"Goodnight, Onee-Sama."

"…"

As quick as the sudden sentiment, Misaka had fallen into a deep sleep and was snoring loudly. Cute, but loud. Kuroko closed her eyes and soon slept.

The next day had begun like any other day and ended just as well. Fortunately for Kuroko most of the paperwork had been finished and her injuries were slowly healing. However, having fun was out of the question. For Kuroko that is. Even if it was right of her to have fun, after all of THAT, the tiny girl was determined to finish her work and continue.

This childish want did not go unnoticed. Uiharu had stopped by her work area. "Kuroko! Are you still working? The doctor said you should rest…"

"ME? Rest? At a time like this?! If I'm confined to this stupid wheelchair then the least I can do is this deskwork!"

"…that doesn't make any sense at all…"

"BAH! You wouldn't understand!"

Truthfully Kuroko was feeling less than stellar but she kept going nonetheless. She made a commitment to Judgment and no measly injury was to keep her from it.

Uiharu, chastened, had walked somewhere else and left Kuroko alone. Some time later, more people had arrived. Saten and Uiharu. And…

"Kuroko! I just heard from Uiharu! What do you mean you're still working!"

"Onee-Sama! The care is welcome but I must do my duty."

"Duty my butt! I just talked to your supervisor and he said it would be fine to take a break!"

"WHAT?! But, all these papers—!"

"They can wait. Come on!"

Misaka had closed the distance between them and grabbed the wheelchair. Kuroko could only meekly watch as Misaka propelled down the elevator, down the building, down the street, to the diner they always hung out at. In this silence, Kuroko thought. I'm flattered that Onee-Sama would want me well-rested and free of worries, but, I have things to do. Then again…maybe she's right. I've been feeling tired and work done with a half-hearted attempt ends in bad results…and, maybe, just maybe, Onee-Sama may be—

The thought was insane and it prompted her to spray her beverage everywhere. Uiharu was sprayed and Saten set to work at removing the wet articles of clothing, much to her protest. Meanwhile, Misaka had turned to Kuroko.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Do not worry."

Saten, now rejected by Uiharu, grinned devishly. "I bet you anything she was thinking some dirty, eh?" Kuroko blushed.

"That's rich, coming from a girl trying to strip another girl! Uiharu, please go to the bathroom, you're distracting me!"

Uiharu, blushed, and dashed towards the bathroom. Kuroko sighed and cleaned up the mess. Another hand joined her in cleaning and Misaka laughed. "This is a good sign! If you can make witty remarks then you should be feeling better in no time!" Kuroko blushed again.

"…right. Well, what else are we doing today?"

"…hey! I know!" Saten had excitedly pounded her hands on the table and was smiling. Kuroko would've liked Misaka to choose the next destination but oh well. "What is it, Saten?"

"How about we pick out clothes for Uiharu?"

"W-W-What? Why me?"

Uiharu had returned, her clothes somewhat dry and deeply stained. The girls had rolled their eyes. Saten continued, "All I ever see you wear is that uniform! As much as I love flipping that blue skirt, why don't you have some variety as well? The same goes for your underwear neh heh heh…"

"SATEN-SAN! This is a public place!"

While the two girls continued with their antic Misaka was concentrating, her head resting on her hand. Kuroko noticed and ventured a question.

"What is it Onee-Sama?"

"I was just thinking I need some new clothes as well…"

"…then this would be an excellent thing to do!"

"Kuroko. You are not choosing my clothes. We know what happened last time…" Misaka then shivered slightly as Kuroko then remembered, "**What** happened last time." Good times, she thought, licking her lips. However…

"Onee-Sama, I assure you that I will not come between you and your clothing styles. All that matters to me is taking them off heh heh…"

"Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have some electro-shock therapy? Maybe it will fry the bad thoughts from your mind!"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

After being kicked out of the diner (although they would just end up there again next week) the four girls walked down the street towards the shopping area. Kuroko meanwhile sported new bandages. Not that they mattered though. Kuroko could only shiver in delight at the feeling of Onee-Sama's power coursing through her body, despite the shock and electricity involved.

"Misaka-san, did you really have to do that?" Uiharu, always the caring one, was worried for Kuroko. Kuroko herself did not deny her feelings for the flower-headed girl but they were nothing compared to her feelings for one-sama…but they were good friends nonetheless.

"Uiharu, if you spent the night with her, in the SAME ROOM, you would understand why I do these things."

"OH!"

Kuroko tsked. "Yeah, right, like I would try the things I do to you with Uiharu. Uiharu just isn't my type. Although I do love the sight of her underwear…"

"KUROKO-SAN—!"

"Shirai, if you don't stop it, I'll plant you in front of that desk and tell the supervisor to give you every single paperwork needed to run Judgment."

"My, my, Onee-Sama is using my last name! I thought we were close…"

"SHIRAI!"

The deafening yell made everyone in the metro stop and look at the quartet of girls. Misaka had let go of the wheelchair handles and was staring at the ground angrily. Kuroko had turned around. "Onee-Sama?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

A sliver of lightning escaped from Misaka and threatened to shock, but only coursed out for a brief moment. Her anger was slowly thundering.

"…you have no idea what that name means…I…don't have a right to use that name. I mean…"

Misaka shook her head and looked up.

"I just wanted you to have fun. Sometimes I forget you work for Judgment, doing all of these things. And I'm your roommate as well…"

She let out a sigh.

"I guess I wanted to make you feel better. I'm sorry."

Then, Misaka smiled.

"So, how about we look for clothes? Kuroko, I'll even let you pick out an outfit for me—"

"Don't smile like that."

Misaka stopped and stared at Kuroko. The diminutive girl in the wheelchair seemed more dangerous than the previously angered Railgun.

"Your smile is much better when it's not fake. I know that. I love it when you smile for real. Even more so if I'm the source of said smile. However, if you smile like that, it's not the same. I feel…like I'm no use for you. Like I'm just a bother. I'm appreciative of what you're trying to do, but, I'm not, I'm not—"

Kuroko swallowed back the tears. This was not a time for her to cry. Even the words, seeming so easy to speak, were like yanking stones out of her throat.

"I'm not worth it. I know this but, even if it's not real, your smile or your kindness, I love it all the same."

She breathed and began to run away. Well, try to run away. The Class 4 Teleporter was reduced to hurriedly turning wheels in her wheelchair. She made it about ten feet before Misaka reached her. Kuroko quietly cursed the device. Did she really say all of that?

"Kuroko, you can't run away dramatically in a wheelchair. That was kind of lame, haha…"

"I KNOW THAT! At least I tried! Now let me go!"

"No."

"I JUST SPULRTED MY FEELINGS OUT LIKE SOME UNGRACEFUL BROKEN WATER FOUTAIN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"Kuroko!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh!"

She was breathing wildly. The injuries and the emotions were getting to her. How shameful of her. To be like this in front of Onee-Sama.

Meanwhile, Misaka was looking her deeply in the eyes. She had turned the wheelchair to face her and she had kneeled to even the height difference. Unlike last night when her eyes were glazed, they were beaming with determination. Kuroko loved that look. It only came in battle or moments of panic. Involving friends.

"What is it? If you keep looking at me like that I might kiss you."

"Kuroko, as bothersome as that sounds, you are worth it."

Misaka smiled, a small one, and reached a hand out to Kuroko. She patted the small girl's head. "Even if you're perverted, you steal my underwear, or carry on like some prideful fool and try to do everything, you are still worth it. Honestly, I feel like I don't deserve having you as a friend. Look at me. I hurt people." Misaka eyes' darkened and the pat became half-hearted affection.

Kuroko shook her head and clasped Misaka's hand. "No, no, that's not true at all. Onee-Sama has helped people as well. If I, with all of my failures, are worth something, then, Onee-Sama is extremely worthy." Time had stopped for the two of them. After the previous weeks of battles and problems, here was time reserved for the two of them, as selfish as it sounded. This was the time to say it, even though, technically, Kuroko had said it any number of times. But this time was different. With her tiny hand, she squeezed Kuroko's.

"That's why I love you so much, Onee-Sama."

Misaka blushed and stood straight up. Well, it was good when it lasted.

"…Thank you, I think."

She gave a look, though, that conveyed warm feelings that Misaka was unable (but could, someday) give. "Thanks for the other stuff too."

"Onee-Sama…"

"Man, I didn't mean for this to get all emotional but, do you still want to go shopping?" Misaka extended her hand and smiled. A real one, this time. Kuroko smiled as well and took the hand.

"Of course. I have thought of a perfect outfit for you to try on, at least."

"W-What?! Oh, the promise—!"

"Neh heh I wouldn't forget that delicious tidbit!"

"Hey! Are you guys finished yet?! Me and Uiharu got so bored of your romantic talk we got some crepes!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ROMANTIC TALK?!"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

The group soon calmed down and arrived at the department store.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Misaka Mikoto let out a sigh. A little one so as to not alert the other girls. They were preoccupied with the variety of clothes in the store as Misaka watched them, content with their movements and talk. Uiharu was interested in a white sundress decorated with colorful embroidered flowers much like the ones on her head but seemed too shy to indulge the fact. Saten meanwhile was deliberating between a frilled skirt and non-frilled skirt as both had a lovely maroon color. And Kuroko…Kuroko was…

"Onee-Sama~! How about this one?" The twin-tailed girl, despite injuries and the wheelchair, was energetic and eager to find clothes for her. She triumphantly held up the clothing. It was…

"No."

"ONEE-SAMA!"

"Enn. Ooh."

"Onee-sama…at least try it on…"

"Eh!"

Misaka may have been a Level 5 esper but the innocent eyes of a well-meaning girl reduced her to a cream puff. Not that she would tell anyone, although her closest friends knew, about her weakness for cute things.

"Alright, alright! And don't you dare burst in, Kuroko!"

"Of course not, Onee-Sama! Your ever grateful lover is happy enough!"

"…okay…"

She begrudgingly walked into the dressing room and begin to take off her clothes. Upon reaching her undergarments, she looked briefly into the mirror. "Still flat as ever I see…" and picked up Kuroko's choice.

It wasn't too bad, actually, compared to the other…things Kuroko had made her wear. Upon first glance it seemed little more than a simple one piece, shirt-style dress, but the colors improved the article. Rich indigo colors, surely dyed painstakingly and lovingly over a long process, spilled over the cotton and shone brightly. Misaka shrugged into the dress and groomed herself until she looked…

"…Damn. Kuroko sure knows what she's doing…"

Then, a spark of lightning burst from her temple as a revelation came.

"…especially since I never told her my size…"

Another sigh. It was no use, that Kuroko. Misaka, in the midst of thinking, twirled experimentally in the dress. She meant well, of course, but sometimes Misaka just didn't know what was going on in the mind of that perverted teleporter…although she did care deeply for her. Blushing, she remembered the scene, outside this very store, actually, earlier and what she said.

Misaka didn't mean to get so angry and…passionate. She had blamed it on the excess stress, culminating from the Sisters, the Queen, that Sherry woman, every little thing joined until…sudden pain interrupted her thoughts. Unknowingly in her pondering, she had punched the wall. It didn't hurt too much, actually, just a slight twinge. Normally she wouldn't get so worked up over things, even big or little, but this time was different.

She knew what it was. Before Uiharu, Saten, and Kuroko, even that damn Touma and his little harem, she was alone. Sure she went to school, talked to student and teacher alike, but she always felt like a fleeting presence, seen but never sensed, much like her electrical powers. That all changed when they came into her life. Not that she would ever complain, but she could remember the times where they were hurt and threatened because of her.

Misaka shook her head. No, that wasn't right. They butted right into it, even if I warned them. Grinning, she regained some of her composure. That's what her friends were like partnered with a certain electromaster. Still, she didn't mean to break down in public like that…blushing again, she knew what it was. The reason why she would embarrass herself in front of Academy City's citizens, show her caring side, state her true feelings, it was…shaking her head she decided to get out of the stall and put her attention elsewhere.

At that thought Misaka strode proudly out of the dressing room and back to her friends. "So, what do you guys think?" she said, shyly tugging a part of the dress. Uiharu beamed. "Wahhhh! Misaka-chan, that looks wonderful on you!" Saten smirked. "Eh, you actually look like the second-year student that you are." Misaka's shy demeanor disappeared with a slight rage. "What was that?!"

_"Onee-Sama…"_

Only one voice in the world would utter that otherwise innocent title with voracious lips and a silky tone.

_"…even…better…than I imagined. Oh, my…"_

Misaka turned and smiled again. "I have to admit, you chose well, Kuroko, but don't you think that's going a LITTLE bit over?" The teleporter shook her head furiously making drool splatter everywhere. "Onee-Sama is far too considerate of my mere observations and conclusions that made up my choice of dress for your immaculate body! I was only bestowed with great luck, yes, that it would complement you so well. However…will…you…_buy it?"_

If it weren't for her red cheeks, harsh breathing, and twitching legs, Misaka would simply say "yes!" but that look was too predatory…then again, she made a promise.

"Sure I'll buy it."

The noise that erupted from Kuroko was both inhuman and human.

Misaka waved goodbye to Uiharu and Saten and begin to push Kuroko's wheelchair. The dormitory was in their sights and for once, they were not dangerously on par with the curfew. The night was cool and breezy as the wind gently ruffled their skirts and bags. Up above, as Misaka squinted, they could see the full moon, bright and pale.

"Ehh, such a nice night! Makes me want to stay outside!" It truly was a beautiful evening. Kuroko nodded and lifted her head as well. Even with her face upside down, her smile shown through.

"Mmm, although it pales next to Onee-Sama's beauty!"

"…ahem, I think I can see Orion's belt…"

"Onee-Sama! Are you a fan of constellations?!"

"Of course! What, did you think I just like staring at the skies?"

"…I dare not answer that question, although Kuroko will attest to watching Onee-Sama as intently as she watches the heavens."

"Kuroko."

"What is it, Onee-Sama?"

"I appreciate the attention and compliments, but don't you find it…too much?" At the statement, Kuroko's face had fallen, for a second, but picked up to its regular perkiness. "Onee-Sama! If I did not praise your ethereal beauty I find myself unworthy of your attention if I cannot spare as much!"

Misaka sighed. She really wanted to yell, to shout her feelings into Kuroko's heart, but knew that wouldn't work. It could, but not very well. "Kuroko, I'm flattered at your…admiration. I like it more, though, if you were to concentrate on things other than me. I mean, I know you can probably make a mile long list—"

"Actually—"

"—but there's things I like about Kuroko as well. Like, well…"

Misaka had expected the girl to interrupt her with more admirations but to her surprise Kuroko's head hung, awaiting more words. Well, she does like to be patted on the head…

"…truth be told I don't know much. How's that for a good roommate? Kuroko, what are things you like to do?"

"!"

"…besides things involving _moi…_"

Silence. Only the rustle of trees and the scent of countless flowers filled the night air. The sound of the rolling wheels seemed deafening as time stretched. Misaka was afraid of what she said—was she too forward, too blunt? However…

"…I enjoy photography."

"Ehh?"

"Well, I took a lot of pictures when I was younger. I enjoy nature as well and try to catch interesting perspectives that most people don't see." Compared to her otherwise strong, affluent voice discussing Judgment or Misaka herself, Kuroko's voice was shy, sweet, and little when it came to herself.

So there is a little girl underneath all of that…stuff.

"Really? You should show me some of your work."

"Ah! I haven't taken as much pictures lately due to work and whatnot—"

"Well, I think you deserve a rest and your favorite hobby."

"Onee-Sama…"

"Ah! Here we are!"

All of the talk had diverted the lengthy walk and the two girls were now in front of their dormroom. And 20 minutes before curfew to boot, Misaka thought, as she propelled Kuroko into the room and turned on the lights. "Ah! Did you want to use the restroom first? I don't mind waiting—"

Now that they were alone in the room, without any distractions of any kind disrupting their sense, Misaka could finally notice. The smell. The ODOR.

"—Kuroko, when's the last time you've taken a shower?"

"Ahh! Well, I've been busy as of note, plus, these damn injuires, ah heh heh, do not worry, I can shower later when Onee-Sama finishes first!"

"YOU STINK! AGH!"

Much to her surprise, Kuroko was lifted from her chair and being carried towards the bathroom. "Onee-Sama! It is fine, really!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS! WE MAY BE FRIENDS, PARTNERS, ROOMMATES—BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STINK UP THE PLACE!"

"…I have displeased you."

"…Not that much, really."

Misaka calmed down and placed Kuroko on the toilet seat. "I know you have duties but sheesh! Take care of yourself for once!" As soon as the command escaped her lips, Misaka regretted it. "What I mean is—!" Kuroko looked up curiously, not expecting the apology. "What I mean is, think about yourself as well. Be selfish. You're a hard worker, Kuroko, but that doesn't mean you have to deprive yourself."

"Onee-Sama…you are being very considerate today…I believe its too much for me to handle…"

"Huh? Well, its just, something I noticed, alright?!"

"…you said I could be selfish, correct?"

"GEH!" Misaka realized that she had been making many promises today. But they were nice to fulfill. When was the last time she talked to Kuroko, when they weren't fighting or working?

"Well..yeah…but nothing sinful…"

Kuroko blushed and furrowed her brows. "You know very well I do not partake in sweets anymore!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, you're still skinny as a stick though…"

"Onee-Sama, if I may ask, could you wash me?"

"…Lust is also a sin, besides Gluttony, Kuroko."

"ONEE-SAMA! So is Pride!"

Kuroko coughed a bit. Misaka noticed. "Hey, are you okay?" Kuroko forced a grin and mustered what chest she could. "Heh! Usually I am quite the punctual being in everything I do, alas, my body can only handle so much. Normally I would not ask so much of you, but, seeing as how you are treating me, so kindly today, I wanted to request one more favor. I'm afraid…I'm not strong enough to wash myself." Kuroko then looked down and gripped her arm. "Pitiful, is it not?"

"Not at all! You can't be 1000% all of the time!"

"…Onee-Sama, I believe the limit is a hundred percent…"

"I might throw you into the toilet and flush if you're not careful."

"!"

Misaka laughed. This is what she liked, more of the happy, sure Kuroko rather than the small, sad one. "I'm kidding! Well, just as long as you promise not to anything perverted." Kuroko smirked. "I haven't the energy to even grope you Onee-Sama! Besides, one is wise to not make sparks in the bath!"

And that is how they both ended up in the bathroom, naked, wet, and close together. Any other time Misaka would've screamed murder and kicked Kuroko out, but this time, evident by Kuroko's fevered forehead and gasps of breath, it was fine. Tolerable, but fine. Also, Misaka guiltily thought, she was the source behind Kuroko's sudden decline in health. She should know better that her electrical shocks, added with a sick, petite girl, could equal a cold.

"Ha ha!"

The sudden laugh diverted her attention. "Wha-What's funny?"

"Onee-Sama has been washing my back for some time now. Are you trying to seduce me with a massage?"

"EH! I was making sure your back wasn't as dirty as your name!"

At that, Misaka begin to wash Kuroko's arms. They were slender and surprisingly long, for Kuroko's size, and soft. Misaka was reminded at how small and fragile Kuroko was. Even though she took on a rock monster and countless other threats, she faced them all with cold calculations and fast movements. After scrubbing her arms clean Misaka reached for the shampoo and started her hair. Kuroko's hair was auburn and long, usually tied up in girlish pigtails.

"Why do you keep your hair so long? Seems to me they would get in the way most of the time…"

"Hmph! An elegant woman must keep her hair long and lovely!"

"Says the stinky little girl."

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Misaka giggled and started conditioning. They were almost done with washing and would climb into the tub next. The whole time, Kuroko had stayed still and silent, although she would make her flirtatious comments every now and then. I wonder what she's concentrating so much about, Misaka thought, as she raised a bowl of water. "Cover your eyes." Kuroko obeyed and Misaka rinsed her hair.

"Okay, now the front."

"!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ahh, I think that job should be reserved for myself…"

"That's a surprise. I would've thought you jumped at the chance."

Also, it wouldn't be the first time Misaka had seen Kuroko's chest and other parts. However, this was different.

"Okay, well, I'm going to wash myself and then we can get in the tub together, if you like."

"I would like that very much."

"No funny business!"

"Of course, Onee-Sama! I would not want to ruin this wonderful moment between you and I!"

"Heh, that's more like you."

At that, the two set to washing themselves, and Misaka was the first in the tub. "Ahhh…" It was the perfect temperature. "Nothing like a great bath after a busy day…hmm…" Also, it didn't hurt that she had added a Gekoto-themed bubble soap. It was like icing on an already delicious cake.

"Onee-Sama, I'm entering."

"Uh-hum…"

Misaka was taken over by a warm feeling and did not notice what would happen next. Fortunately, it was not something requiring shock therapy.

A soft, slick object slowly lowered itself onto her chest and Misaka could feel arms wrapping around her body. "Kuroko—!"

"Oh, Onee-Sama, please humor me for once…"  
Misaka had expected Kuroko to suddenly do…something wrong…but the girl was simply embracing her.

"…Hmph. This is the last time I spoil you."

"Tee-hee, just this one experience will last me forever and ever."

"…"

Misaka was suddenly hit by memories of kittens, cats, you name it, cute felines of every kind. She adored the creatures but due to her constant electrical output, petting one of them was out of the question. Compared to Kuroko, who loved her so much and yet Misaka had rejected affectations of any kind from the girl…were they not similar?

Kuroko meanwhile was breathing slowly with her hands tenderly clasped around Misaka's back. Misaka could feel her small chest breathing in and out, against her own, but not overbearing. The small hug only lasted perhaps for a minute, but for the two of them, it was long lasting.

Finally, Kuroko leaned back and retreated to the far side of the tub. "Ahh…thank you so much, Onee-Sama." She beamed, closed her eyes, and seemed to relax in the bath as well.

"…Sure."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: GOMEN! I DID NOT THINK THIS STORY WOULD TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE! TT^TT Thanks to my patient followers and readers of this story. As amends, this update is somewhat longer than the others. I welcome reviews as they are ever so helpful. I had some fun writing this part of the story, and the next chapter will be updated quicker.**

**Note: Google Stargate Project afterwards.**

CHAPTER THREE

The 177th Branch Office of Judgment was still, save for occasional clicks on a keyboard, phone rings, and the scratch of pen on paper. The only thing constant was the small voice humming a jaunty tune. It would begin softly then transform into a loud yet happy tone. One could even dance to it.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hm, Hm!"

Swish of a skirt. Rustle of a vest. And the click of shoes on tile.

"…Kuroko-San?"

"What is it, Uiharu?"

"Are you sure you're supposed to be away from your chair?"

"Ahh, the uplifting joy that is requited love is enough to make me walk, nay, dance unfettered!"

At that the twin-tailed girl danced about some more, until, CRACK!

"AH! I suppose, I was, ahem, mistaken. Ouch."

"Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, Uiharu. Thank you though."

The gentle girl smiled and turned back to her work. It wasn't often that Kuroko sported a silly smile and talked to her for the sake of talking. Instead, the teleporter insisted on activities that would lead to further events: as worthy of her proclamation of living in the future.

"Kuroko is very happy today. Has something happened?"

Silence enveloped the room.

"Er, I mean, not that you have to answer!"

A sigh escaped from Kuroko's lips. It wasn't a "My goodness Uiharu can be so inconsistent sometimes" or even a "That Konori will kill me one day."

It was an "Onee-Sama" sigh.

"Oh, if only you knew, Uiharu, if only you knew. However, such memories are reserved for those that participated in the event."

"…alright. Just wondering."

Uiharu shook her head and went back to monitoring her computers. Sometimes normalcy would creep into the otherwise strange office but most of the time it changed like the weather. Actually, more like a hurricane's pattern of movement.

"How are we on the case?"

"Which case?"

"The case involving—"

A whirry of wheels and Kuroko was by her side.

"There's more than one?!"

"That's usually how it goes, Shirai-san…"

"Uiharu you're being unusually sassy today."

"Eh?! I mean, erm, I—"

"This calls for some JUDGMENT—"

"What are you two up to now?"

Kuroko stopped, although she still grasped Uiharu's collar forcibly. The sudden movement made her wince and she withdrew. "Saten." Uiharu gulped nervously. "Saten-san! Wha-Wha-What are you doing here?"

Saten moved through the corrider and smiled wickedly. "To see your underwear as usual, Ui—ha—ruuu~~~!" Then she sighed. "…is what I would like to do, but that Konori told me to have you guys meet her later on in the day."

"Eh? That's strange, she would've contacted me or Uiharu…are you sure she said that, specifically, Saten?" Kuroko was perplexed. Why on earth would Konori go in such a roundabout way for such a menial matter? Saten shrugged and flipped Uiharu's skirt in one smooth movement. "Beats me. She just told me and took off." Ignoring the two's comedy routine, Kuroko bit her thumb.

Could it be?

"Ah. Would any of you know where Misaka is?" Saten had stopped molesting Uiharu. "Huh? Well she has classes today…" The flower-adorned girl whirled in her chair and faced her computers. With a flick of her fingers security moniters appeared on each screen. Scanning them quickly, she uttered a small noise. "What is it Uiharu?"

"Misaka-chan…is not in any of her classes. No, she's not even in the school!"

"What? But, hey, this is normal, right? Sometimes she skips…"

Before the two girls could start fussing, Kuroko interrupted them with a forceful cough. "Ahem!" Uiharu and Saten whirled to face her. "I think…we have a situation on our hands. Saten-san, did Konori-sempai state the time and place for our 'meeting'?"

"Ah! She said 1:30 in the Library!"

"…this is not good. Uiharu!"

"H-H-Hai, Kuroko-chan?"

"I hope you're ready."

"F-F-For what?"

"The Queen."

The day had once been sunny, not a cloud in the sky, with a comfortable temperature and a breeze in case things got too hot. Unfortunately, even the weather could not help ease the cold feeling Uiharu and Kuroko possessed. They had left the office and Saten with strict orders to contact Judgment, and, in case, Anti-Skills should the "meeting" go awry.

Away from outside, the building had turned cold, dark, and gloomy. The Academy boasted many rooms and the Library was one of the most opulent. With books collected from far and wide, mainly informative books on anything you can imagine, it had a stately, calm mood. Mostly ojou-sama's and their cohorts lurked in the various reading rooms. No surprise, as one certain sector and its leader made the place their stomping grounds.

"Kuroko-chan, wah, I'm scared…"

"Do not worry, Uiharu, I'm here for you."

"But-But…you're injured!"

"No feeble injuries can bring down my spirit! Nonetheless, we must tread carefully. We are in shark-infested waters, after all."

"Who are you calling a shark?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Kuroko's hands flew to her hands, her mind already instantly calculating the location for the steel spikes. "Who is there?"

"Hey, don't answer a question with a question."

The two breathed quietly.

"Mi-Mi-Misaka-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I was called out to go the library to get some reference materials. I've never been here before so it took me a while. Are you guys going over there?" Misaka walked out of the corridor towards the two. In an unexpected manner, Kuroko kept her hands on her thighs.

"Onee-Sama…"

"What is it Kuroko?"

"!"

With surprising speed, Kuroko whirled the wheelchair about and planted herself firmly beside Uiharu. "Kuroko-chan! What are you doing?"

"Uiharu! That is not Misaka!"

"What?"

Misaka, meanwhile, was walking ever so close. "What do you mean, Kuroko? Can't you tell its me?" Kuroko shook her head. "No. Ever since last night, I was thinking you were acting strange. I liked it, but, for some reason, I had a gut feeling that it was all too good to be true."

Misaka stopped and sighed. After that, she grinned. It wasn't like her usual grin. It was diabolical. "What are you talking about? Oh well, I guess the jig is up." With a snap of her fingers, Misaka disappeared. In her place, a girl with shoulder-length black hair and a Tokiwada uniform stood in her place.

Kuroko narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I made the switch this morning. I have no recollection or care for last night and whatever you and your dear Onee-Sama did." The girl replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Kuroko shot back, although her voice was tinged with relief. The special time last night was real~! Onee-Sama! But not now.

The girl snickered. "Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsukino Miyabo. I am a first-year, just like you Kuroko-_chan_, at this illustrious academy. Any more dumb questions?"

Kuroko kept herself from slapping the god awful grin off of the Tsukino girl. "Why were you posing as my Onee-Sama? And with a horrible impersonation to boot. Are you really a shape-shifter? Methinks you should study more."

Tsukino's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Hmph. I told them that an impersonation of the Railgun would go horribly if YOU were around. If I am to study more, perhaps you should brush up on your arrogance! Big words from a mummy girl!" She flipped her hair. "…then again, my charitable words will go unheard, no doubt. You really are stubborn, just like everyone else says."

Kuroko chuckled. "Am I? Well, I am also a Judgment member in case you have heard. No doubt you've had—judging by the way you're covering your ears, they must be as big as an elephant's! Also, should I remind you that it is against school rules to use your powers on campus?"

Tsukino's face had turned red, for a moment, but retained to its former hue. "Shut it, ratgirl! And who really monitors the use of powers on and off campus?"

Another voice had entered the conversation.

"I do."

For once in her life, Kuroko was relieved at the sight of the Dorm Mother.

The tatic had worked against Tsukino and the Judgment pair continued their journey to the Library. "That was a close call, wasn't it? I was expecting that Miyabo girl to attack us!" Kuroko chortled. "Yes, but if she had more patience she would've done so! Unfortuanetly she was too hot and bothered about the words I said. What a crass girl!" While the twin-tailed girl laughed, Uiharu briefly thought, _You are too._

They finally reached the library.

"Ah. Here it is. Uiharu, no matter what happens, remember that we have Saten on standby. I hate to go into anything reckless but for now we must do it." Uiharu began to say something but Kuroko began to mutter. "…but, you don't have to go in. It will be dangerous and I hate to put you in that type of situation."

Uiharu smiled and patted Kuroko's head affectionately. "Kuroko-chan, that would mean abandoning you! Don't worry! We'll finish whatever it is we have to do in here and go with Saten-chan and Misaka-chan to have some delicious parfaits! Okay? And maybe it won't be bad at all!"

Kuroko blushed. "Idiot! You don't know that for sure!"

She sighed. "Then again, your optimism is reassuring. Let's go in."

Uiharu nodded and began to open the door.

Light shone through the door. As expected, thought Kuroko, as the Queen would require proper lighting for her precious followers to read or whatever the hell they did in here. The air smelled musty. The smell of various perfumes combined with paper made for a nauseous experience. How could any of these girls study in such an indomitable place?!

"Kuroko-san. Uiharu-san. How nice of you to arrive."

Konori had turned from talking to a seated girl at a desk. She smiled but Kuroko quickly noticed the lack of light in her eyes. _Here we go…_ "Konori-sempai! We've arrived a bit early, if that is alright!" Uiharu, in her way, smoothed the mood. I wonder if it has something to do with her powers, Kuroko speculated…

"Ah. It is fine, Uiharu. Punctuality is a strong point. Now that we are here, let us continue with our meeting. We also have a guest today…" Konori had stepped to the side so as to let the seated girl stand up. There was no mistaking her.

"Shokuhou Misaki."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko-san, Uiharu-san."

The smirking blonde girl swept her hair back as she gave the underclassman condescending looks. She then turned to Konori. "Hey. Start the meeting." The Judgment member simply nodded and began to speak.

"It is under the recommendation of Shokuhou-san that the 177th Branch of Judgment turn their Jurisdiction and all, if any, research done upon the "Gemstone" incident last year."

"…Eh?"

"…um, Konori-sempai, there have been no leads or further research done upon that. And besides, isn't it over and done with? Everyone knows about the whole Gemstone theory and…"

"Wrong, flower-girl."

Uiharu startled, looked up in growing terror as Shokuhou walked towards her. The soft lace glove touched her chin, and Uiharu's head tipped upwards as the blonde girl made her look into her eyes. "Uiharu, was it?"

"H-H-Hai…"

"I've heard from Konori that you're quite the adept researcher and computer person, correct? What is it that you can do, exactly?"

"Oh, uh…"

Kuroko looked on, her anger growing more than ever. That damn cow! "Shokuhou…" The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and turned them towards Kuroko. "Please do not interrupt me." The golden eyes, despite their warm brightness, harnessed a terrifying power. Kuroko knew that Shokuhou's power effectively gave her control of anyone she happened to take a fancy to. Her power was called "Mental Out" and involved manipulating the human mind. Such as reading other people's memories, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, memory elimination, amplification of will, institution of illusions, and transplantation of emotions. In fact, Kuroko wasn't sure herself if she was thinking her own thoughts. But, compared to Uiharu, now, who was directly in front of the woman…

"Shokuhou-sempai, I'm not sure if you would call it research, but umm, I've read about different theories and speculations on the Web…I could summarize them in reports and send those in…if that's alright."

It took all of Kuroko's might not to put a metal spike through that annoying blonde's head. While Uiharu's helpful suggestion was very much in character, Kuroko could glimpse stars in her eyes. To manipulate such a well-meaning girl…she would've given you the research without having to do that!

"What a sweet girl. Konori, take her out for sweets sometime."

And with that the Queen released her hold and Uiharu returned. She gulped and looked about. "Wha-What just happened?"

"Nothing. I believe that was all that was needed of us."

"Who says we're finished?"

Shokuhou had taken a sickening, sweet expression and was smiling at Kuroko. "Kuroko, you wouldn't happen to know about the 'Stargate Project, now would you?" The twin-tailed girl grinned.

"Nope. Can't say I do."

Shokuhou's façade briefly dimmed but it returned to its false brilliance. "That's too bad. I guess someone like you wouldn't have the capabilities to understand such a project in the first place. If that's the case, perhaps I shall keep these two for myself while you alone can deal with the usual, petty cases."

"You-!"

"Calm down this is hardly the place to raise one's voice." Shokuhou sighed and kneeled before Kuroko. "Come now, isn't there something you want? All I want is some information and nothing more. If you raise such a fuss I may be forced to do…certain things."

"If you are to be some genius or something, I'm not seeing it. Its not that hard to find stuff for yourself, go on Google."

"…you really are a feisty girl."

Suddenly, Shokuhou's hand snaked towards Kuroko's leg, and begin to stroke it. "What are you doing?" Kuroko questioned, trying to maintain her composure.

"You love Misaka-chan don't you?"

"I'm not afraid of voicing my wants."

"Ah, well, that is true, but…"

Shokuhou was now playfully drumming her hands on her thighs. "…you have not had much success with Misaka-chan returning those feelings, correct?" Kuroko smirked. "Mmph. Being in Onee-Sama's presence is sufficient for me."

The lace-covered hands then extended towards Kuroko's shoulders with a cloying and uncomfortably soft touch. Shokuhou leaned towards Kuroko's face until her mouth was near her ear.

"I could give you all of her."

With that statement, Shokuhou moved backwards quickly and regained her position besides Konori. "Think about it." She then snapped her fingers and Konori blinked, her eyes returning to a normal hue. "Wha—the library? Uiharu, Kuroko—"

She stopped and composed herself. "C-C-Come, we must return to the office now." With that, the usually stern Konori wheeled the two girls out of the library with a quick desperation. Meanwhile Shokuhou stood there, her face the very picture of the cat that ate several canaries in quick succession.

"WAIT!"

The shout reverberated throughout the whole library and stopped the feeling Judgment members. "Kuroko, what are you—"

Konori stopped as the wheelchair was suddenly empty. The sound of something falling made her turn around. Kuroko had teleported out of her chair and was now in front of the Queen. Uiharu gasped. "Kuroko-!"

"What is it Kuroko?"

"You—you really are as stupid as I thought you were." The Queen stiffened. "Heh, no wonder you're so strong with your ability—it's the only thing you got going for you besides your vapid appearance. You're so confident in your ability you lack in others as well. You're not smart, just a cunning liar. You can't even provide for yourself so you command others. I could go on and on about your falling-outs but that's tiring in itself." Kuroko stamped her foot and Konori could glimpse slight blood bleeding through a bandage around her ankle.

"Are you finished?"

"Nope. I just want to say one more thing."

"I don't need any of your stupid tricks to 'have' Onee-Sama. And you are stupid for thinking I want to do that. Onee-Sama is her own person not some pawn to control! If you want to hurt her, you have to go through me first! And believe me, you will not be walking away without some injuries!" Kuroko huffed and teleported back into the wheelchair.

"That was a nice display. But if I am to be dumb, then you are—"

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"!"

The Queen's face darkened. "You insolent girl! You have no idea who you're dealing with! Kuroko turned around. "I do know. I'm dealing with a Level 5 **IDIOT."**

All at once, the library was silent. Even the dropping of several books seemed quiet to the incredible insult. The Queen was quivering until she looked up. Her eyes, once warm with false promise, were burning with fury. "Kuroko Shirai…when I'm done with you, your only memory of this school will be the regret that you made that statement." With that she turned and disappeared into the depths of the library, followed by some of the students.

"…Kuroko-chan."

"Hmm, what is it?

"Do you have any idea what you've just SAID?!"

"I spoke Truth."

"Kuroko-san, you just snubbed the Queen!"

"She deserved it."

Konori, who had been quite up until now, barked an order. "Lets head up the office and talk further. To stay in the lion's den now would even be more foolish that taunting it!" With that, she hurriedly pushed the wheelchair towards the exit.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Wow, I didn't think this story would have followers and people wanting more. Thank you so much for reading this and the comments as well! You've all been so patient and encouraging.**

**I apologize for the lateness of this update. I've had personal matters to attend to but they are now more manageable. I will try my best to update more often, as this is a dear story of mine.**

**Also, to answer some questions:**

**1. Misaka is somewhere. You may find her if you keep reading.**

**2. The Queen is not an OC. Her real name is Shokuhou Misaki. You can find out more info at: wiki/Shokuhou_Misaki**

**3. Tsukino Miyabo is an OC.**

**4. This is a Certain Scientific Railgun fanfic. I may mention some Index but this is purely the Railgun universe and characters.**

**Other than that, please enjoy. I always welcome reviews and such. Thank you again!**

**Chapter Four**

"…I can't believe that just happened."

"What, that the Queen bewitched us or that Kuroko insulted her?"

"…both, I suppose."

With that, Uiharu delivered a heavy sigh and spooned some of the delicious parfait into her mouth. "Oh, what do we do now?" The trio was now in their favorite meeting place, the local diner, resting after the spectacular confrontation. All three were seated, Uiharu with a large parfait, Kuroko with a glass of water, and Konori with tea and the remains of a small cake.

Kuroko hmphed. "We beat her at her own game." WHACK. Kuroko whimpered and rubbed her head, glancing balefully at Konori's hand. "No more of your incredulous statements. You'll kill us all."

"I was just suggesting."

"I'm fairly certain we do not need to resort to dirty tatics."

"You never know."

WHACK.

"I'M IN A WHEEL CHAIR SO YOU SHOULD NOT BE HITTING ME!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Konori then pushed Kuroko out of her seat.

"Sempai, don't you thinks that's a bit too much? Uiharu asked worriedly. Konori shook her head. "Not at all. Maybe a bump to the head will finally set her mind straight for once." Meanwhile, Kuroko was struggling to get up from the floor. "Why you!" Before Kuroko could retort, a familiar voice entered the fray.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bumbling detective!"

It was the girl that impersonated Misaka from earlier.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"What else?"

With alarming calmness, she joined them at the table. "I'll have two Mango Blossom drinks, please." She told the waitress and relaxed. "So, what are you numb nuts up to?" Kuroko finally reached the booth and sat back up. "How dare you act so casual! What was your name again?!"

The girl flipped her hair haughtily. "Tsukino Miyabo, don't make me repeat myself." The drinks came and she began to sip them. "Oh, nice…"

"Hey! I'm not done yet! Do you work for the Queen or something?"

"Oh puh-leeze, that blond manipulater? I work alone."

"If you're trying to be cool, its not working."

"Hmph! Better than your attempt back at the library!"

Uiharu gasped. "Wait, weren't you—" The Tsukino girl waved dismissively at the flower adorned girl. "Yes, yes, bloomhead, I was taken in by the dorm-mother but I got out fairly quickly. When I told her I was a Judgement member."

Konori began to choke as Kuroko's eyes grew alight with a new flame. "YOU'RE WHAT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Tsukino looked at her with narrowed eyes. "If this is what the team is like at this sorry excuse for an academy, I'm not at all surprised."

Konori regained her dignity. "Miyabo-san, why did you join our group?"

"I was sent here. Seems like lots of sheninagans are going on in your academy. An overbearing military presence was avoided by making me your new member. Hello." She started drinking the next glass.

Kuroko, incensed, struggled to speak in a calm manner. "Well, if that's so, then what was with the stunt in the hallway?" Tsukino rolled her eyes. "I was testing your abilities, of course." Konori nodded and proceeded with her questions. "So, you're on our side, huh? What do you have to offer?"

"More than you, obviously." Tsukino smirked, bringing the straw up and down on her lip. Uiharu, visibly upset, stayed quiet, Kuroko noticed. Her thin arms were trembling. The teleporter nibbled her lip. It was one thing to be skilled but another thing to be arrogant. "…well, we need all the help we can get." Konori stated, smoothing the tension. She bowed her head. "Welcome to the team."

Uiharu and Kuroko followed suit. They belonged to Judgment after all. Personal matters were second, their duty first. Tsukino, quiet, bowed back as well, and relaxed again. "Alright, we got the formal stuff out of the way. Now, we should think about what we should do." She straightened her position on the seat, placing her elbows on the table. "From what we saw back in the library, the Queen's up to something. And your precious Misaka is missing. What's up?"

"It isn't the first time…" Kuroko grumbled. "…she often goes off on her own to do things out of her jurisdiction." Tsukino nodded. "Hmm. Haven't met her yet and she already sounds interesting." Uiharu nearly spilled her drink. "Ehhh? You haven't met her?! But, you were able to—" Tsukino grinned unpleasantly. "Hehe, yup, that's my special ability. I can tell if a certain someone is on your mind and transform into them. So, not necessarily shape-shifting, but I've been practicing to do it by my thoughts alone. It's called the Doppelganger ability. Its not as well known so I'm not surprised you numb nuts don't know about it."

Tsukino took another sip from her drink as the others took in the info.

"Hmm, well, that could be quite the tool if used correctly." Konori surmised, lost in thought. "Yup. But, uh, don't tell anyone else, alright? Its kind of a secret." Tsukino hurriedly added. Kuroko leered at her. "What's this? A secret? How many more do you have?" Tsukino glared back. "Why don't you tell me yours then, you rotten little tomato!" Kuroko slammed her hands on the table. "What kind of attitude is that, and that's the pot calling the kettle black!"

Kuroko gritted her teeth. Who did this girl think she was, this so-called "Tsukino"?! Now that they were in the diner, in full light no less, she could inspect her. It was nothing short of Judgment procedures. Being said, Tsukino looked like a young girl, the cheerful type, if it weren't for her barb like attitude. The long brown hair and freckles added to the effect. Hmm. Fancies herself as a "nice girl", doesn't she? Kuroko glowered. She had a slim figure and tan skin. Well, there was no denying her somewhat physical prowess, thought Kuroko. She had to watch this girl Tsukino carefully.

And she wanted to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, but in reality, she was going to call her superiors to confirm the "new member". It was way too fishy, all of it. She got wheeled out from the table. "Excuse me." As she turned around, she felt another force on the chair. "Oh, hey, crab apple, I'll take you to the bathroom." It was Tsukino, pushing her to the restroom. "I needed to go too."

Kuroko obligated but inside she was screaming.

Soon, they were in the restroom. Tsukino propelled her to the larger stall, and, unsurprisingly, stayed inside. In front of Kuroko was the wall. She faced it and spoke to the other girl. "…What is it?"

"What's your relationship with Misaka?"

"She's my roommate."

"Is that all?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want more out of it."

"Okay, enough questions."

But Tsukino was still there.

"WHAT?!"

Kuroko was about to wheel about and kick the girl for her impertinence.

"Nothing, nothing. Its fun to see you squirm, that's all."

With that strange answer, the girl left. Kuroko shook her head and immediately pulled out her phone now that she was gone. "…Hello? Yes, this is Shirai Kuroko. I would like to know about recent Judgment transfers. I'll hold." Someone picked up soon after.

"Yes. I have what you're looking for. The most recent being this morning, at 7:41 am, of transfer Tsukino Miyabo to Tokiwadai Middle School."

Kuroko let out her breath. Well, that was confirmed. However…

"From what academy?"

"…that information is prohibited."

"…Understood. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Kuroko put away her phone. It was compelling, to say the least. I thought she came from a nearby school because of her name…well, that's not true…perhaps, she's not a student at all? It was something interesting. That and her supposed ability. She needed to do research. That alone was difficult, seeing as how the girl was right in front of—that's it!

After sometime she came out of the bathroom and back to the table. Tsukino noticed and turned around. "Oh hey. Thought you fell in or something." Kuroko ignored the taunt and arranged herself at the table. "Konori-sempai." The tall girl turned to her. "I think it best to take our proceedings elsewhere." Konori nodded. "Well, back to the office, I suppose."

They paid the bill and made their way back to the school. School had ended and other members were in the school watching the office. However, Kuroko couldn't help but feel she had been neglecting her duties. She often pursued troubles out of the school's range in her youth and that led to things spiraling out of control. She couldn't help it. It was a strong sense of justice instilled in her ever since…

Kuroko shook her head. Now was not time to dwell on the past. The future was imminent. "Shirai-san, are you alright?" Caring as ever, Uiharu was concerned about her. "I'm fine, Uiharu."

They reached the academy and the office. Konori went straight to her desk as well as Uiharu. Kuroko was about to head to hers as well when a hand stopped her chair. "…Yes, Miyabo-san?"

"Ehh, call me Tsuki, no need to be formal."

"…Yes, 'Tsuki'?"

"Show me around. I have no idea what this place is."

Kuroko was about to smack her when she noticed Konori shake her finger at her. For the love of-!

"This is the Judgment office for Tokiwadai Middle School. Nothing spectacular, as its set in a school setting and serves as a resource and help center. During office hours we compile reports, paperwork and as such. In the case of an…event, we do our best to solve it. Some work in here and some out there. That's it." Usually Kuroko would boast about the facilities that the office offered but with this girl she wanted to get away from her.

"Hmm. Pretty nice set-up. So, what can I do?"

"…go ask Konori."

She walked off and came back shortly.

"She told me that you would show me the ropes."

Mentally, Kuroko imagined getting back at Konori. What had the teleporter done to deserve this chaos?! …Ah. Perhaps it was the reverse side of the coin. She got to bathe with Misaka and now she had to pay the price. That was the only solution and reason for this hell she was in. "Ah…fall from heaven, that's it, exactly…" she murmured, half-dazed.

"…you're freaking me out." Tsukino's abrupt tone shook Kuroko from her reverie. "You, 'Tsuki' are the one, as you so eloquently put, 'freaking me out!'" She half-yelled, half-whispered in a furious hiss. "Hey, hey, calm down. You can't do work in such an angry mood. Clouds your vision."

"…what are you even talking about?"

She leaned in towards Kuroko. Oh great. Another invasion of personal space. "You want to find big sis, don't you? I do too. Well, for a different reason. So, come on, lets work on it."

"…you know what, I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, you know what I mean!"

"Are you from Kansai? That accent betrays you…"

"Eh? Kansai? No, I'm from America."

"…excuse me?"

"Why, you fart or something?"

"…I didn't know espers were in America…"

"Well, you should brush up on your history, especially since I seem to be on your mind. You want to know more about me? You could just ask…"

Kuroko, an involuntary action, blushed. "What?!" Tsukino grinned crookedly. "What what?"

"…alright, well, if you're from America, what brings you here?"

"Help. I'm here as help."

"And spying?"

"No, not really. If I were spying, you wouldn't even see me."

"…is there anything else I should know?"

"Actually, there's a lot you shouldn't know, but just to make things simpler and ease my conscious, how about this." She leaned in, close to Kuroko's ear, whispering. "Stargate Project. Gemstones. Magic words."

At that she pulled away, grinning expectantly. "So, what should we do now?"

As she looked at the strange girl, Kuroko mentally put another object on her "To Solve" List. At the top, was finding out where Onee-Sama was. Second, what the Queen was up to. Third, who, no, WHAT was the girl named Tsukino Miyabo?

It was stressful, to say the least.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the hiatus and the previous muddy chapter. I need to remember that I need to edit and reread my stories. I'll be sure to do more of that!**

**Also, I'm very happy by the new readers. Thank you!**

**Since I've finished my first year of college and I'm now on break, chapters should come more often. As it turns, this story will be longer. I don't know how long but possibly reaching the ten chapter mark. I hope thats not too much and I can end it by then. **

**Hopefully this chapter can clear some stuff up.  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Clarification **

"How are we doing Kazen-san?" Konori-sempai asked entreatingly. Uiharu, eyes glued to the screen and fingers rapidly typing, responded. "I've completed work on reports and finalized some of the details. Right now I'm looking into that inquiry of yours." Konori nodded and looked at the other side of the room. A dejected Kuroko was seated at her desk with a seemingly too-close-to-her-side Tsukino. "Shira-san?"

"Yes, Konori-Sempai?" Kuroko mumbled, turning around. At that sight of Konori's furrowed brow, she whipped back to her computer. "Ah, that is, ahem, Miyabo-san has a rough idea of how we work. I'm currently updating her on how to use our database and whatnot." Konori nodded and turned around, satisfied. "That's good, Shirai-san, I'm glad you're not distracted."

Kuroko simply sighed. "Yes, ma'am." Then, someone nudged her shoulder. "What is it?" Tsukino looked tired as well. "Not that I don't appreciate your efforts, but can we take a break? Computer work gets me tired as well." Kuroko nodded and allowed the girl to wheel her out of the room and towards the vending machines outside. Konori didn't so much as blink as they left.

Once they did, she spoke, in a lowered voice. "Uiharu-san, any more updates on where Mikoto-san is?" The flower girl turned to her, slightly surprised. "Konori-sempai? Umm, as of now, no mention is made. What does that matter?"

Konori let out a sigh and leaned back against her chair, stretching her arm upwards. "I really do not like the fact that I've been held against my will. I'm a part of Judgement after all, you as well. And it was a student. I can ascertain that, by not contacting the superiors, we may still be underneath her control. Don't you think so?" Uiharu fidgeted. "Umm, maybe?"

"Uiharu."

"Yes?"  
"What are you researching so intently?"  
"…The Stargate Project."

"Ah. Well?"

"I've only found things I discovered prior. I'm reading through them again to find any correlations or discrepancies. Nothing new, though."

"…does it bother you that we're being used?"

"…I don't know. Although, the fact that I can still feel things, like frustration or sadness, makes me think that I have **some** will. And personally, I've been curious about the Stargate Project. And, yes, she is a student, but I don't think she's evil or anything. I mean, maybe, she just has a roundabout way of doing things. She doesn't seem like the type to request assistance. Ahh, I'm rambling now." Uiharu awkwardly chuckled. She was interrupted by Konori standing up suddenly. "That's it. Technically speaking, we weren't harmed. But its still an infiltration of our minds. For now, let's get along with her. We've interacted with a Level 5 before. Besides, we can't make any judgments or notes as we're still not certain about the control. Afterwards, I'll contact our superiors." Konori sat back down, a bitter look on her face. Uiharu watched her and then bit her lip.

"Yeah, but Misaka-san is different…"

As if speaking of the devil, something beeped. Uiharu turned to her computer, startled. "What is it, Kazen-san?"

"Misaka-san! She just entered the building!"

* * *

Misaka Mikoto walked into the lobby and stopped. Her electrical field, constantly surrounding her, picked up on a small signal. Glancing at the source, it was the security cameras installed in the building. What was unusual was that it was moving, no, concentrating on her. Misaka simply shrugged and continued to walk. Constant surveillance was a bother but she was used to it.

Classes were ending as students milled about. Misaka blended in with them until she was walking towards another door to outside. Exiting it, she was nearing the vending machines. She wasn't expecting students to be there—in fact, wasn't that-?

"ONEE-SAMA!"

…indeed, it was Kuroko. Misaka trotted up to the teleported and her companion. "Hey, Kuroko. Who's your friend?" She never saw her before but the girl was sporting the same uniform and a rather unsatisfactory look. She seemed to be checking out every part of Misaka studiously, her quick blue eyes scanning everywhere. "Who cares about that, where have you been?!" Kuroko practically shrieked. "Well, since she won't do it, I will." The other girl smoothly spoke, placing herself between the two. She held out a hand. "Tsukino Miyabo. I'm Kuroko's new partner in Judgement. Nice to you meet you."

Taking note to downplay her electricity, Misaka shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Misaka Mikoto." The girl named Tsukino nodded and smirked somewhat. "Of course," she purred, "Everyone knows you." She suddenly coughed when Kuroko banged her ankle with her wheelchair. "Hey, imposter, get out of the way." Tsukino glared at her balefully. "Why you—"

Misaka watched the two interact for a bit before interrupting. "So, um, can I get some juice before we talk?"

She was able to and soon they were sitting in the shade of the nearby tree, drinking. "…so, from America? That's fun." Misaka said. She was making small chat but she really wanted this to be a small break. But nope, she sighed, I just had to run into Judgement. Tsukino looked up, shocked. "Ehh? You think so? Its so big and everyone's really desperate. Not to mention we're far behind you guys." Kuroko huffed. "Hah! This is where you can truly live in the future!"

Before the teleporter could launch into her spiel about Academy City and its many benefits, Misaka interjected. "I noticed you have a Japanese name, though." Tsukino nodded. "Yeah, my dad. He's from here and my mom's from there." Kuroko blinked. "So what brings you here?"

Tsukino gave Kuroko a strange look and Misaka noticed that the two seemed to be close. Of course, Misaka, she thought, watching, they work together. "I've already told you that, Kuroko, I thought we already went over that. Sheesh, it must be a bother having to be around her, don't you think, Mikoto-san?"

"Huh? Well, sometimes she gives me trouble but I know Kuroko is always working towards improvement for everything. She's a hard worker, you'll have to watch out for her." Misaka spoke quickly, not liking how Tsukino was quick to judge. How hypocritical she thought, sipping on her juice.

Meanwhile, Kuroko had stars in her eyes. "O-O-Onee-sama, I did not think myself worthy of your words, owaaa." Misaka twisted her mouth. "Hey, don't get carried away. You're great at your job. Speaking of which, I have some stuff to do." Misaka was careful to no betray any edginess or anxiety as she spoke. "It was nice, though, meeting you. See you later."

"But—"

"Kuroko, don't worry, I'll be back by tonight."

She left quickly before the teleporter could respond.

She made it to the door and sighed. "You're busy." "Yeah, yeah, I know—" Misaka whirled about and found Tsukino standing next to her. "Ahh! I mean can I help you?" Misaka reacted way too strongly and struggled to compose herself. Where did she come from?! Tsukino was walking towards her, getting way too close. "Yes, yes, you can, just answer truthfully, what's the stuff you have to do?" Misaka started walking, faster this time. Who was this girl? Possibly more persistent than Kuroko…"I'm sorry, its personal business and—"

"Oh, well, I'm right here." Misaka froze. There was no mistaking that voice. She turned about. It was that troublesome blonde. "Sh-Sh- Shokuhou? What are you—" As quick as she appeared, she was gone, replaced with Tsukino. "Not her exactly, but you get my point. My, my, to think that the woman of the hour is not your roommate, but the Queen…that narrows my estimations, greatly, I think." Misaka gulped. WHO WAS THIS GIRL? But she took a deep breath and spoke before the other girl could muddle her thoughts.

"…That's a handy ability you have there. I didn't think there were shape shifters, especially of your caliber, working in Judgment of all places." Misaka said, readying herself for anything. "Cut the battle stance and lets move elsewhere." Tsukino bluntly spoke. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to involve your kouhai." Misaka trembled. "Really? You're going to play that card, huh?" She couldn't help it, her electricity was buzzing and she could glimpse small bursts in the air.

It was a stressful day, Misaka thought, balefully. And now, like a rotten cherry on top, this girl was here, ordering her around. But before she could teach her a lesson, the girl seemed to back off. Tsukino was trembling, slightly. "Alright, alright, lets just move somewhere less watched. I bear no ill will, I truly do." Misaka scoffed. "Sorry, I'm not that great at trusting people. What proof do I have?" She clenched her fists as Tsukino blinked. "Proof? Sheesh, okay, fine, I have your proof." The other girl reached into her shirt and drew out a card, holding it out. Misaka took it, carefully, and looked at it.

"…this is…" It was a note addressed specifically to her mother. Tsukino spoke up. "I have not read that, but today, after my transfer and whatnot, I was walking around Academy City and she saw me. She noticed my uniform and Judgment badge and told me to give that to you if I get the chance."

Misaka read it once more. It was a simple note, really, "Work hard and play hard!" and she hurriedly gave it back, still on her guard. "So what?" Tsukino rolled her eyes. "Come now, I could've hoarded that. Actually, no, if I was more nefarious, I would've captured your mother and done who knows what. By enrolling in this school and wanting to contact you, I would have your entire background. I swear I have not done anything."

Misaka considered her words. She really, really, REALLY wasn't in the position to trust anyone, but then again, she needed someone. She couldn't ask Kuroko or Uiharu or anyone else. Misaka still wasn't sure herself as to what she should do. But an outsider…she didn't want to involve anyone. She knew pain and injuries would be the outcome, no doubt.

Misaka relaxed and the tense atmosphere generated from her power dissipated. Tsukino's shoulders dropped and she sighed melodramatically. "Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome, Railgun."

"Whatever. What is that you want?" Misaka was in a hurry.

"I don't want anything. What I need is to be able to provide others with help. I'm here to assist." At that Tsukino bowed and came back up. "And to do that, I registered with Judgment and as I have experience in such matters I was accepted. My guise is being with them while my real mission is to help you."

Misaka was taken aback but recovered quickly. "Are you here by yourself?"

"I've gotten here with the help of my father but everything else, including motivation, have been purely my own."

Misaka sighed. "What's your motivation?"

Tsukino blushed a bit and then: "You, obviously. But not in the way you may think, its more of like…agh, how do I put this…?" The girl turned around, mumbling to herself. Misaka was ready to leave. Seriously, she needed to do some stuff and this girl was becoming weirder… "If you don't mind, could you hurry? We need to leave fairly soon." Tsukino whirled about. "Okay, I've go it, its more of a mix between, "you scratch my back I scratch yours" and "you teach me I help you" kind of thing, you know?"

Misaka quietly rubbed her temples. "Okay. I don't care. It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now." At that, Misaka took off quickly, breaking into a sprint. "H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Tsukino struggled to keep up.

Misaka snuck a glance behind her. Apparently the other girl was lacking in physical strength. That was good for her. She sped up more and, having reached the cityside, launched herself onto the wall. "What the-?" Due to her electricity powers, Misaka was able to run up the wall with magnetism. "Damn!" She ignored Tsukino and finally was able to reach the top. She hauled herself over the edge of the building and ran to the other side of the roof. "Alright, now—"

Where was it again? The meeting spot?

Ah. Of course.

Misaka took a running start and leapt onto another rooftop. She cautiously looked downwards on the street to see if Tsukino was monitoring her. Nope. It was getting dark and the night would provide an excellent cover. She took breaks every now and then, until she reached it. She made sure to keep some distance and readied herself.

Below was downtown, the streets lit up by store decorations, neon lights, and street lamps. Older denizens were walking and relaxing, enjoying the ambient atmosphere. Misaka waited until there was an alleyway that seemed to be empty and made her way down. She was hoping no one would notice her, her uniform being way too conspicuous, and ran into one of the clothing stores. She wished she had enough time to change back at the dorm but plans changed.

She made her way out in casual clothes, sporting a scarf as well. The night was chilly and it would help cover her face. With that, she stuck herself in the alleyway, a different one, and waited. Come on, she thought, you should be here anytime now. Finally, the person came into view. As promised from an earlier exchange, via email, they would be by the fountain.

Misaka breathed and went through the plan again in her head. Electricity buzzed a bit over her head but it was minimal. Just like how all of this started.

* * *

Lately, other girls at school kept asking her to join the Queen's faction and as much as she declined, they kept coming and coming until one with glazed eyes told her to come to the Library. Shokuhou was there, waiting. They had a brief chat and Shokuhou apologized for the roundabout way of contacting her.

"You see, I feel like something big is happening, but none too large, at the school, mostly. You understand, right? We must keep the order in the school. Its something that only we could do, as Judgment is far too lacking." She had flipped her blonde hair before talking once more. They were in the depths of the Library, in the darkened bookcases far from the overhead lights. They were much too close towards each other, Misaka unpleasantly remembered.

"Well, apparently, there have been cases of attempted kidnapping. I don't know much but I can estimate that someone is trying to find out how the students are taught to improve their powers at our illustrious school." Shokuhou sighed. "They've been targeting those with improvements, from now to when they first applied. I don't know why, its not like we have something special to kickstart our abilities. I think you, of all people, can prove that." Shokuhou grinned. "This is where you come in. I can't really leave but I've been monitoring the school with my helpers. So far I haven't seen anyone suspicious, so it must be an inside job."

"One of the students, then." Misaka briefly mused. Before she could elaborate further, Shokuhou leaned towards her. "Yes, yes, of course, but they would have to be very good at familiarizing their selves, otherwise, how could they get the girls out? So far I have some suspects, but tonight, they should show themselves." After that, Shokuhou gave her the specifications and wished her luck.

Misaka herself hated the fact they were working together but it definitely was a big thing—even Judgment was not aware. One of the girls was found outside in the garden, disoriented, and so as to cover it up, everyone treated it as a case of sleepwalking. The cause was not so innocent: Shokuhou made sure to inspect the girl and found something alerting. The girl's brain was found to be under the influence of some powerful psychotropic drugs. It heavily affected one's perception. To what end, was the real question.

"And," Shokuhou added before she left, "what better way to get someone to take it during a night downtown?" She smirked and dissipated into the shadows. And here was Misaka, watching. The first girl, mild-mannered apparently, showed up ten minutes early. She sat at the fountain, waiting, and jumped when the water came out. Two more girls came, chuckling at her being frightened, and were soon joined by three others. The last one was set apart from the others and said something about being "fashionably late." She was the leader, Misaka concluded, as the rest of them followed as she led them to a café.

Misaka trailed them and seated herself in a booth by herself, ordering a root beer float. They were three booths away and extraordinarily loud. She could pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as she drank.

"Ahh! Sure is nice to finally leave that school!"

"Right, right, all that training?"

"Oh, have you finally made some developments?"

"Eh? Well, um, not so much…"

"Are you kidding?"

"She's always working, you know!"

"Don't be modest! What was your ability again?"

"Oh, well, its pyrokinesis, actually."

Even Misaka was impressed. She knew that there were those talented with fire but due to its overbearing and accident proneness it was hard to develop said powers. And judging by the voice, it had to be the girl that came early. She continued to listen.

"Owaaaa, could you show us?"

"What? No, not in here!"

"Of course not, silly, maybe later."

"How about a treat for your good work?"

There it is. The girl. "Huh? Well, if you insist." Misaka could hear the girl smile. "What do you like?" The pyro replied quickly. "Oh, well, I've always wanted to try the new watermelon drink they have here."

"Alright, it's settled. Ma'am?"

Misaka breathed. Here was her part. It was hard. She wouldn't be able to stop it from happening but at least she could prevent the aftermath. The waitress came and got the order. Misaka stood up and walked towards them. The restroom was some feet away from them, providing a valid excuse for walking by. The waitress came. Misaka stopped to let her pass and she set down the drink.

The leader got the drink first. "Hey, can I try it?" The other girl nodded. It was very quick, what she did, since the other girls weren't concentrating, but Misaka noticed. As she brought the glass to her lips with her fingers, a small canister spilled out something into the drink. But she didn't drink it. "Haha, I wouldn't do that to you, go ahead." Misaka breathed once more and walked into the restroom. She strained to hear what was going on outside.

Some minutes passed before one of the girls said something.

"Hey, you look tired, did you want to go back?"

"Yeah, you're not looking so hot…"

"Huh? I don't know, I just got really tired…"

"Haha, are you up past your bedtime?"

"Hey now, don't tease her!"

Here it comes. Misaka walked out of the bathroom and back to her booth. She drank the rest of her float and paid the waitress. During this, the leader had offered to take the pyro girl home and the others agreed. Misaka watched and before they could disappear, she exited the café, following. The other girl was now feeling pretty bad and the leader was holding her close. Passerby's paid no attention to them and they walked past.

Misaka gritted her teeth. They had no idea what was going on.

They weren't walking towards the campus.

The other girl seemed to notice but the leader quickly noted that "they were taking a shortcut!" They were walking towards some of the abandoned buildings, making it hard for Misaka to trail them. How else could she explain being in the boonies if they saw her? Nonetheless, she kept going.

Finally, they were walking into one of the buildings. The other girl weakly held on. "Hey, this isn't the campus…" The leader seemed to lose her patience momentarily. "Will you shut up? Not that it matters anymore."

Before they crossed the threshold, Misaka sprang into action. She quickly knocked the leader to the ground and grabbed the other girl. "What the—you!" The leader got up and put her hand in her pocket. Misaka noticed the slight electrical signal emanating from it and dismantled the device. A spark of electricity sprung from her and hit the girl's side. She cried out and threw it out of her pocket before it exploded.

Misaka set the other girl down and launched herself at the leader, tackling her to the ground. She was weak, Misaka bitterly thought, as she was able to easily hold her down. "What, what do you want?" She spat out at her. Before she could say anything else, Misaka knocked her out. Quick and efficient.

It wasn't her job to interrogate. She left that up to Shokuhou. Speaking of which…Misaka took out her cellphone and dialed quickly, the dial tone droning on and on before someone picked up. "Hello~?"

"I'm done. Hurry up."

"Alright~!"

Shokuhou hanged up and Misaka put the leader next to the other girl. She had passed out, no doubt because of the drugs. At that, Misaka stood and waited. She wasn't sure if someone was going to come out of the building and it would take 5 minutes for Shokuhou's reinforcements to arrive.

2 minutes passed and someone came out. A burly looking guy. "Hey, what are you—" Before he could finish, Misaka knocked him out with her electricity. He coughed and fell down, singed. At that, two more guys came out and were met with the same fate.

2 more minutes. "Shokuhou, hurry!" Misaka hissed.

Finally, she came, stepping out of SUV and waving. "Hey! Oh, I knew it was good to hire you! Such a good biribiri~!" Misaka glared at her. "Knock it off." She looked towards the SUV and two men came out, wearing armor and brandishing stun guns. "Anti-Skill?" Misaka wasn't aware that they would be involved. In fact, how big was this? "Don't worry about that," Shokuhou purred. "For now though, you've done your part, now leave it up to them."

Misaka made to protest before one of the Anti-Skills walked up to her. "Hey there!" She waved. Misaka blinked. "Oh, I've seen you before." The taller, older woman smiled timidly. "Yes, yes, from the other incident." She nodded. "Well, I better go now. But I wanted to thank you for your help. Most of us in Anti-Skill are usually teachers but sometimes we can't always reach the students when they need us. Its good that we have volunteers like you and Shokuhou-san. Ah! I better go now!" She awkwardly ran after the others.

Misaka turned to Shokuhou. "I thought—" She interrupted her. "Ah ah, we better go now." She led her to the SUV as more and more members of Anti-Skill surrounded the building. "We can't be seen now, can we?" They entered the vehicle. "Take the longest route you can to the dorms. Thank you!" Shokuhou sweetly asked. The car drove off and she turned to Misaka.

"You know how when you think you just finished something, something else pops up? Usually more worse, more difficult?" Before Misaka could agree, Shokuhou continued. "Well, seems like its happening now. I would like to hear your input on the matter. Once I describe it, of course." Misaka sighed. "Sure."

"It seems that this case of kidnapping leads to a much more bigger scheme: a part of the whole. In any case, it matters the Americans and their progress in psychic affairs. Compare our renowned Academy City and its talented inhabitants, with top-notch science and whatnot. We've no idea what they've done so far, and you know, with Americans, they're flashy and trying to prove themselves."

Shokuhou looked outside for a bit, as if to ruminate. "No doubt they would do anything they can to match our success, and maybe, try to overcome it. By any means possible." She turned to Misaka. "Well?"

Misaka sighed once more and unraveled the scarf around her neck. It was far too stuffy in the car and it was going to be a long drive. "I think there should be a basis for your claim: but I won't deny that this city attracts attention. Not always in a positive way." Shokuhou nodded. "Yes, well, I am not one for explaining data and information, I'm pretty sure others can fill you in on the matter."

Misaka blinked. "Wait a minute…you have no idea whether or not you're right, don't you?" Shokuhou returned her gaze towards outside, silent. "I am not going to deny or confirm my statement. It's not entirely mine, mind you."

Misaka let out a breath. "Then who said it?"

Shokuhou turned back to her and smiled.

"You've already met her today. Tsukino Miyabo."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
